Gas turbines typically include a compressor section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. The compressor section pressurizes air flowing into the turbine. The combustion section receives the pressurized air, mixes it with fuel, and combusts the mixture. The turbine section receives the combustion flow from the combustion section to drive the turbine and generate power. During operation of the turbine, various components therein may be subject to creep, thermally induced stresses, and/or stresses caused by uneven loads which can cause the components to become deformed and/or cracked. Significant deformation can lead to loss of efficiency and mechanical failure in some systems. Additionally, deformation can also be caused from components that are not aligned properly during installation or assembly.